New Kids In School!
by KurtyG
Summary: Shadow gets transferred to a new school, with his brother Kaiser OC . How will they cope? If you would like your OC included in this story, just message me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first story so please review and I hope you enjoy! (I do not own any Sonic the Hedgehog characters.)**

"Mom. I am not going to this shitty boarding school." Said Kaiser, a jet black hedgehog with blood red quills, which were always spiked up. He wore skinny jeans and his favourite pair of red converse.

"Yeah, I agree with Kaiser. I cannot be bothered with people." Said a black hedgehog with red quills. He was always seen with his black t-shirt and his dark jeans. His name was Shadow. And his mom was transferring him and his brother, Kaiser, to a boarding school, 2000 miles away from their old school. "Now Kaiser, I'm sure it will be fine. After all, you coped at this one." His mother said.

"This was a public school! I got to come home. And now I'm stuck with people 24/7." Said Kaiser annoyed.

They had been at Station Square High School for 2 years now. Shadow and Kaiser's mother had been desperate to transfer them as Shadow had been being tormented for wearing black, not that he couldn't handle it.

"Just go dear. Do you know where it is?" She said in a motherly tone.

"Yes Mom, we do. Goodbye." Shadow said. They got on in their cars, Kaiser driving his Aston Martin Vanquish and Shadow on his Audi R8. They revved up their cars and Kaiser shouted

"RACE YOU!"

"YOUR ON LITTLE BRO!" Shadow shouted back. And they were off. They sped along the country roads at full speed and Kaiser won, but only by a few seconds. They parked their cars and walked in to the building.

"Kaiser the Hedgehog and this is my big brother, Shadow. We're new here and were looking for our dorms." He said in a monotone voice.

"Of course. Your dorm is W1. Go out of this building then go right then left then right and it's just in front of you."

"Thanks." Said Shadow.

They drove over and as soon as they arrived, they were greeted by a blue hedgehog.

"What's up guys? I'm Sonic! Who are you?"

"Shadow"

"Kaiser" They both said at the same time. Sonic stuck out his hand but Shadow just stared at it and let it fall.

"Well, these are the other people in our dorm. Meet Knuckles, Tails and Silver. "Hey." Said Kaiser unenthusiastically.

"Well, ugh, who is that?" Said Shadow, pointing at a pink hedgehog. She was wearing skinny jeans, a Hollister top and Pink Vans on her feet.

"Oh, her? That's Amy Rose. Why do you ask?" Asked Knuckles, confused.

"No reason." Said Shadow, blushing. Knuckles, being the oblivious guy he is didn't take notice. And with that, he and Kaiser headed to his dorm. They knew their senior year was not going to be like they planned.

"Yo, Shadow, Kaiser! Me and Tails were going to shoot some hoops. Wanna join us?"

"No." Said Shadow.

"Yeah, I'll play." Said Kaiser. They played for about an hour until Silver's girlfriend Blaze came over. She was a lilac cat with a purple t-shirt and flare jeans. She was with her best friend Danni. "Hey Silver! Who's this?" Gesturing to Kaiser, who was in the middle of a one-on-one with Tails. "Oh, him? That's Kaiser. His brother is Shadow. They both just transferred here from Station Square High School." Kaiser, at that point, turned around and walked over.

"Hey. And might I have the pleasure of being introduced to your friend here, Blaze?" Kaiser was gesturing to the beautiful Snow Leopard next to her. She was wearing denim shorts, a Superdry T-shirt and Jordan high tops.

"Oh, this is Danni."

"Very pleased to meet you Danni. Do you play basketball?" He said, gesturing to the Jordans.

"Yeah and I bet I could kick your sorry ass into next week!" She snapped back. "Well, we have to put that to the test then."

Silver was referee.

"Right. One hoop. First to ten points. All rules apply." And with that, he threw the ball up. After a heated game, the score was 9 all.

"New rule! The final basket has to be from behind the 3 point line. Go!" Silver shouted. Kaiser got the ball and dribbled up court. He tripped, and Danni, quite easily, shot and swished the last basket.

"I told you so." She said as she strutted away.

"Well Silver, I gotta go. See ya later!" And with that, Blaze ran after her friend. "You just got schooled by Danni!" Shouted Silver.

"Shut up! It's only because I tripped." Kaiser said embarrassed.

"Come on man, back to the dorm. School starts tomorrow." Tails came over and helped him up.

"Wait." Kaiser said. He found a bit of paper on the court. It read:

_Call me. 056943527. Danni x_

Kaiser pocketed the paper and ran to catch up with his new friends. School obviously wasn't going to be that bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and if you did, good! On with the story!**

"I do not like her!" shouted a very annoyed Kaiser. He had recently called Danni and they decided to go and get coffee, just as friends.

"You so do. I can tell. Never try to hide something from your big brother." Shadow said smirking. He had come out of his shell after being at school for a week.

"Even I can tell!" shouted Knuckles from across the room.

"Well, if Knuckles knows then it must be obvious." Said Sonic in a joking tone.

"Watch it." Said Knuckles, obviously not impressed with Sonic's remark.

"Well, you two can argue. Meanwhile, I'm going to get ready." Said Kaiser.

He went out wearing a checked shirt, open over his black Zoo York t-shirt. He had skinny jeans and his pair of blue and black Vans. He also had a DC cap.

_Meanwhile…_

"I don't know what you're so worried about Danni. It's not a date. You're just going to get coffee with a friend." Said Blaze in a tone that did not want to be argued with.

"Yeah, I suppose." Said Danni.

She was wearing a denim miniskirt and a bright blue t-shirt. She was also wearing her favourite pair of pink Converse shoes.

All of a sudden, she heard a knock at the door. She went and opened it, and to her surprise, Kaiser had come to pick her up.

"You didn't have to do this. I was going to walk!" Danni said blushing a bright red.

No, but I wanted to. Shall we go?" Kaiser said in a bright, happy voice.

"Sure!" said Danni excitedly.

He led her to his car. She gasped when she found out he drove an Aston Martin Vanquish.

He opened the door for her, and then got in the driver's seat. He turned up the stereo and found out his favourite song was playing. Just as he was about to say something, he heard Danni softly singing the lyrics.

_So what did you think I would say? _

_No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away_

_So what did you think I would say?_

_No, you can't run away, no, you can't run away_

_You wouldn't__  
__I never wanted to say this_

_You never wanted to stay_

_I put my faith in you, so much faith_

_And then you just threw it away_

_You threw it away_

"You like Paramore?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah." She said in an embarrassed tone.

"So, got any siblings?" Kaiser asked.

"Sort of. Amy Rose is my half-sister."

"Really?" Kaiser said in surprise.

"Yeah." Danni said in an awkward tone.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"We're here." Kaiser muttered.

The journey had been relatively quiet. But that changed when they walked in to Starbucks.

"AMY?"

"SHADOW?" Kaiser and Danni shouted as they walked in to see their brother and half-sister kissing.

"Oh, um, hi guys." Said Shadow awkwardly.

"Well, Shadow, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Said Amy and then turned on her heel and walked away.

"Well Shadow, you have some explaining to do. Start talking." Kaiser said as he and Danni sat down with their coffee.

"This started on the second day. She was in my Biology class and we got partnered together. We started talking and then we went for coffee, exactly like you guys. I drove her home and she kissed me before going into her house. We have been dating ever since." Shadow said in his monotone.

"And why wasn't I informed?" asked Kaiser.

"Because I didn't tell you, that's why." Shadow snapped back.

"Ah, Shadow, still a man-bitch then?" Asked an familiar red rabbit. He was wearing red chinos and an Abercrombie and Fitch t-shirt on. He was also wearing his favourite Adidas Samba shoes.

"Piss off Josh." Said Shadow.

"Now, that is no way to treat your cousin." Said Josh laughing.

"Danni., Josh. Josh, Danni." Said Kaiser.

"Why, hello there. Wanna go for a walk?" Josh said smiling, flashing his trademark smile. Josh was there long distance cousin, who was the player of the school. He was on the soccer team and he was centre forward. He could get any girl with his trademark smile, or even just by winking at them!

"Sure!" Danni said, grabbing his hand, leaving Kaiser sitting there crestfallen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I'm back! I got a few OCs to add and I got some positive reviews. This chapter is basically introducing the OCs, and we might get some relationships cooking! On with the story!**

"Cheer up man! There's plenty more fish in the sea!" Said Sonic, unaware that Kaiser's own cousin had stolen the girl from him. He had come home and told everyone that Danni had gone on a walk with some guy. As Kaiser was driving home, he saw the two sharing an intimate kiss.

"I know, but I want her." Said Kaiser, unaware of what he was pouring into the science beaker.

"Don't do th-" Sonic was cut off by the beaker blowing up in his face.

"Sorry." Kaiser said without meaning it.

The bell rang and Kaiser walked slowly to his next class. He was daydreaming and accidently walked in to a blonde hedgehog with beautiful silver eyes, with waist length blonde hair, with silver streaks running through. She was wearing a light red t-shirt and pink trousers that cut off just before her ankle.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kaiser said when she cut him off with a quick snap.

"It doesn't matter. Just watch where your walking." She said.

"What's your problem?" Kaiser shouted.

"Oh, because the world is just peachy for me right now!" she shouted back.

"Well, tell me about it, and I'll try to help" Kaiser said in a softer voice.

"Well, me and my boyfriend have been dating for a few weeks now. Everything was going well until I saw him kissing some bitch!" She said.

"First things first, I didn't catch your name." Kaiser said in a soft tone.

"Sunny. My name is Sunny."

"Well, who was this girl?" Kaiser asked. He was renowned for giving good advice on bad situations.

"I dunno, some snow leopard." She said sadly.

"What's your boyfriends name?" Said Kaiser, a tone of worry in his voice.

"Josh." Sunny said.

"That Bastard!" Kaiser said. At that moment, the teacher of drama came and shouted at Kaiser for being truant. She told him to come back to class. Kaiser flashed a look that said 'sorry' back at Sonny. In Drama, Kaiser was sitting at the back of the theatre, when she saw two girls talking. One was a Slate Gray wolf. The other girl was a beautiful royal blue hedgehog, with deep emerald eyes. She kept looking around, almost as if she was haunted by something. The drama teacher was working on the computer so he jumped down a few rows, and sat down next to her.

"Hey there. You look upset." Kaiser said with a tone of understanding.

"No not really. Shit happens you know?" She said in a soft tone.

"Yeah, I do. What was your name by the way?" Kaiser said back.

"Serenity Arrowheart. Yours?"

"KAISER THE HEDGEHOG! STOP TALKING THIS INSTANT!" The drama teacher roared at him.

"_Answer your question?" He thought._

"_How can I hear you in my mind?" She thought confusedly._

"_Mind reader. I can read your thoughts, and send mine to you. But I don't pry. Something's are best left unknown." He said soberly._

"_Ah right. This must be handy." _

"_Yeah, it has it's perks. You see that guy in the second row? The one who keeps looking up at you?" Kaiser thought._

"_Yeah, what about him?" She thought quietly._

"_He thinks you're hot!" Kaiser thought, laughing in his head._

"_Really?" she thought in disbelief._

"_Yeah, but he won't say anything. He is real nervous." Kaiser thought back._

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh well. I'll see you later Kaiser!" she then ran out of the class.

Kaiser wondered where she was running to, but shrugged it off. He went back to the dorm to hear a window opening and Sonic quickly whispering

"I love you!" before the window slammed shut, and Kaiser burst in.

"Who is she?" Kaiser shouted.

"Who?" Sonic said, stuttering.

Kaiser read his mind quickly.

"Your dating SUNNY?" He yelled.

"Don't let the whole dorm know! Yeah, I am. Don't tell anyone, please!" Sonic pleaded.

"Fine" said Kaiser.

The next few days flew by, with Kaiser striking up a real friendship with Trinity, as she liked to be called. He really liked her and was working up the courage to ask her to prom. (A/N The school has a prom every month, so expect a few :P)

It was biology and it was 2 weeks before prom. Trinity and Kaiser were working together, and they were mind talking, as usual.

" _Come on, you must want to go to prom with someone!" Trinity pushed. They had been on the subject for half an hour._

"_Well, there is someone…" Kaiser thought slowly._

"_Are you gonna ask her?" She said excitedly._

"_Maybe." He said calmly._

At that moment, a guy called Brad came over and said

"Trinity, can I speak to you?" She went with him and he whispered something. She nodded her head and smiled. At that point, Kaiser grabbed his bag and stormed out.

The teacher yelled

"That's a detention!"

"I don't care!" Kaiser shouted back.

Trinity got her bag and ran after him.

"You too Miss Arrowheart!"

"Ok!" She yelled back.

"_KAISER!" She yelled in her head._

"_Go fuck off and be with Brad!" He yelled back._

"_Kaiser, he was asking me about a band rehearsal! I want to go to prom with you!" she yelled. _

Kaiser stepped out from behind the lockers.

"Really?" he asked, shock ringing through his voice.

"Yes." She whispered back.

They hugged each other, and then walked out of school, hand in hand. They got in Kaiser's car.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To Starbucks." He replied smirking.

"Why?" she asked in a surprised tone.

"For our first date!" He said winking, and then sped out of the car park.

**Figured this was a good place to leave it. If your OC is not here, they will come in at prom. Thanks for reading! Bye! P.S If anyone has an idea for the theme of the prom, inbox me! **


End file.
